


Baby

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Baby tries her hardest to be a good girl for Daddy!Stevie but it never seems to work out well for her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Hey baby” both his voice and metal door locking behind him startled you. “It’s rude not to respond when someone talks to you little girl,” He told you, arms crossing over his huge chest, muscles threatening to rip out of his shirt. 

“Sorry daddy” you murmured, hands clasping together in your lap, a feeling of guilt washing over you. 

“I forgive you, princess, daddy knows you’re only a dumb baby” He smiled at you, stalking closer to your plush bed. He placed his fists on the end of the bed, leaning close towards you, dark eyes hovering over your frame. Studying. Looking for a hair out of place so he has an excuse to punish you. He always finds a reason to punish you. “Daddy’s had a long day baby, doesn’t he deserve a kiss from his princess?”

You jerkily nodded your head as you scrambled towards him from your position at the top of the bed. Your stuffed teddy bear, quickly forgotten next to your pillows. You place your soft lips on his, connecting in a searing kiss and moaning into his mouth. Steve laughed as he pulled back, “Did you miss daddy baby?”. Head still fuzzy from the kiss, your brain didn’t register his words in time. His strong hand quickly flew to your throat, fingers spread across the whole of your neck, squeezing firmly. You gasped for breath as his grip tightened impossibly. 

“S…Steve” you managed to rasp out. 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He growled, teeth-baring and eyes glaring. 

“Da… daddy! I… I’m sorry” you corrected, in between gasping breaths, his grip never loosening. 

He chuckled darkly before he spat out, “Oh you will be princess. I’m going to teach your little ass a lesson” You whimpered at his words as he roughly tossed you up the bed. He pulled up your skirt and gave you a rough spank. You cried out on impact, biting your lip in pain as he continued his assault on your ass leaving behind red imprints on your skin. “You like that, baby? Is my dirty slut enjoying her punishment?” Giving you one last smack, his hand maneuvered its way up your body, fingers tangling themselves in your hair tugging at it harshly as he brought your face towards his. “When daddy talks to you, you fucking answer me. I’m the one who looks after you, who gives you everything you could ever need and want. You don’t ever disobey daddy.” he threatened. 

Steve let go of your hair, grabbing at your hips and flipping you over onto your back. His rough hands wrapped themselves around your ankles, spreading them, groaning when he caught sight of your cunt. He lowered his face close to yours, breathing in your ear as he uttered “Look at that perfect tight pussy on show for daddy”

Your face immediately flushed from the humiliation, cheeks completely burning as your nose started tickling and eyes beginning to water. “Aw, is my dumb little baby going to cry?” Steve cooed at you in a condescending tone, his expression reflecting his voice. “My dumb baby embarrassed by her dripping wet pussy?” You nodded your head in response. Steve’s eyes turned completed dark, ocean blue replaced with an inky black. His brows furrowed, nose wrinkling, teeth clenching, and jaw tightening as he snarled.

“Good”


End file.
